


Writing with the Bee

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Massage, NSFW, Romance, Yuri, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some old Smugbug stuff I wrote, vaguely in the same continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking with the Bee

“Oh, that feels wonderful, Taylor,” Lisa murmured as I massaged her shoulders. I swept her hair out of the way, and moved to her neck. Even after two months of dating, it still felt kind of weird to be touching another girl in this way. Obviously, nothing of the kind had happened with my mom, and Emma and I were both too young to have been interested in such things before she betrayed me. So there was still a sense of wonder in running my hands over Lisa’s back, and feeling the muscles relax underneath her skin. This was the most daring thing we had done yet, with Lisa pushing me on.  
Lisa groaned as I worked a knot out of the base of her left shoulder. I was feeling very limber, since she had already spent half an hour working me over, back, neck, limbs and all. The tease had left me feeling a bit hot underneath my non-existent skirt, with her fingers just dipping underneath the towel I had worn, and ghosting over my breasts. Now it was time for me to return the favor.  
  
Over the next ten minutes, I worked my way down Lisa’s back, until I arrived at her hips, and the towel that was covering her butt. Lisa moaned her appreciation. As I stared down at my girlfriend’s  
rump, I worked up my nerve. I’d already touched her down there, but we had both been clothed, and it was a lot more spontaneous then it was now.  
  
“Taylor, if you don’t feel comfortable-“ Lisa raised her head to look at me from the corner of her eye.  
  
“No, no, I’m fine. You did the same for me, so it’s only right I do it too.” Matching deeds to words, I started massaging Lisa’s rear, though I kept my hands above the towel. After a few minutes, my hands drifted to her sides, and started working their way back up. As I reached her chest, I slipped my hands to her front, and palmed her breasts. Bigger than mine, but still on the smaller side.  
“Oh, not much muscle there to relax, Tay. Still feels nice though.” Encouraged by Lisa, I kept on playing with her breasts. With a thrill of delight, I noticed that her breathing was getting heavier. As I caught a nipple in between two fingers, she moaned, and flipped herself over. Her face was flushed, but mine was redder, since the movement had knocked the towel away, and for the first time I saw my girlfriend naked.  
  
I already knew her body was better than mine, but seeing her in all her glory really emphasized it. Her lovely breasts, her lightly tanned skin, and an upside down triangle of blond hair pointing to her crotch were all a sight I had never seriously thought I would see. Seeing my eyes glance over her, Lisa smiled and stretched her arms, doing interesting things to her breasts.  
  
“Like what you see? Got to say, I’m interested in you returning the favor.” After Lisa had finished her massage of me, I had just slipped into a t-shirt and shorts, perfect for the September weather in Brockton Bay. Hesitating for a moment, I reached down and lifted my t-shirt up and dropped it at my feet. Hearing Lisa whistle, I looked back at her, frowning, but there wasn’t any scorn on her face. Just a pleased look, as she looked me up and down.  
  
“Well, it seems I lucked out on my girlfriend. Always did like the slender type.” She stood up, stretched, and stalked over to me. Even as I took a step back, Lisa grabbed my shoulders and pulled my head down for a soul-searing kiss, with her tongue bursting into my mouth. My eyes fluttered as I stared down into Lisa’s green eyes.  
  
Finally, she pulled back, leaving me to try and catch my breath. We’d kissed before, but nothing like that. _Wow!_ As I focused on Lisa, she moved forward, pushing me down to the chair behind us. Her grin was as big as when she got the upper hand on someone in a fight. As she started running her hands up and down my arms, I managed to blurt out an objection.  
  
“Wai-, wait, you said you weren’t able to have sex! Your power, it told you a bunch of nasty shit about me.” Lisa moved her arms up around my neck, and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
“Well, there are two reasons for that. I’ve had four months to figure out all your little secrets, and accept them. Second, I’m horny and you’re hot. Now kiss me back.”  
  
As I leaned in to give Lisa a distracted kiss, I was mentally reeling. Someone could see everything I’d thought and done, all the people I’d sacrificed and turned my back on, and still want me? Not just as a friend or teammate, but as a lover? It wasn’t poss-  
  
Sensing my thoughts, Lisa broke our kiss and smiled at me, while one arm worked its way up to rub against the back of my head.  
  
“It is real, Taylor. I do love you, and I do accept what you’ve done. You need to stop only seeing the bad in you, and accept the good parts too. Your drive to help others, the way you care so much, those are all things I see and really like.”  
  
I could barely think, so I just grabbed Lisa in a hug, and held her close to me. Maybe she was right, and even if she wasn’t, at least she still wanted to spend time with me. Lisa chuckled, and gave me a hug of her own.  
  
“I do love you Taylor. Honest to God. But if we’re not going to have sex, then I’d like to get my clothes back on. It’s a bit chilly in here to be naked.” As my face flushed again, Lisa hopped off my lap, and started grabbing her clothes from the pile at the foot of the bed, pausing to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. As I stood up to grab my shirt and underwear, I snuck a quick glance at Lisa as she wiggled into her panties. Soon, very soon, I’d be ready to go all the way with her.  
  
God, I hoped it would be as nice as the stories said.


	2. Taming the Bee

The driver pulled into the covered garage, and parked the car. As I got out of the back, he backed out and started driving back to my base. I would be getting a ride back from a different source. Now that I would be staying in one spot for more than half an hour, I started drawing all the bugs in range to me, nestling them on rooftops, and bringing them in through the drains. I walked in through the door, moving all my swarm to my favored places.  
  
As I moved through the base, I could smell the dinner being made in the kitchen. I could smell sausage sizzling, and the wholesome smell of veggies roasting. Lisa sure knew how to hire good cooks, even if she wasn’t much in the cooking department herself. As I passed by the kitchen, I could see Renée bustling around. He said he was from one of the finest schools in Paris, but I had heard him talking in a Brooklyn accent on the phone once.  
  
I paused outside the door to the dining room, and adjusted my yellow and black dress. It was a good thing I didn’t have a secret identity anymore, or I could never have worn something so obviously insect-themed, even if it was a Christmas present from Sabah. Satisfied that the dress was smooth, and showed off what little of me was worth looking at, I stepped through the door.  
Lisa sat at the head of the table, the candlelight making the skin exposed by her shoulderless, black dress shine. The smile she gave me was even brighter, though, as she looked up from the salad she was picking at.  
  
“Taylor, I’m glad you’re here. Renée should be ready in a few minutes.” I pulled out a chair next to her, and sat down. “So, how was your day?” As if she didn’t know already, both from her power, and  
the ten e-mails we had sent each other and the rest of the team.  
  
We exchanged small talk about our day, the other Undersiders, and various other topics as the meal went on. Even though we didn’t touch on any really important topics, I still counted that hour as more enjoyable and meaningful then any of the one that had preceded it. Finally, we were left with full bellies among the ruins of an excellent dinner. Snagging some mint sorbets, I led Lisa upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
She ended up sprawled on her bed, while I plopped down onto the swivel chair she kept in front of her computer. I could feel a dull heat in my stomach over what we would be doing on her bed, but for now, we needed to let the quiche and vegetables settle. It would rather ruin the mood if one of us vomited on the other, after all. I turned to Lisa’s computer, and decided to pass the time watching cat videos on YouTube, with Lisa getting up to peer over my shoulder. Half an hour later, she excused herself to go take a shower.  
  
When she got back, her arrival heralded by the clicking of her high-heeled boots, I had taken off the dress, and folded it over the back of the chair, and taken the equipment out from under her bed. Just standing there in my black bra and panties was embarrassing, and more importantly, chilly. Still the shiver I had when Lisa looked me over wasn’t entirely due to the cold. Lisa stared up at my face with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Why are you wearing clothes, girl? I thought I was very clear, you only get to wear what I tell you, when I tell you.” I flushed, but remained silent. “Well, if words don’t do the job, maybe pain will. You’ve been having this come for a while, girly.” She stepped forward, and pushed me down to the bed. Sitting next to me, she flipped me over, and sidled underneath me, so that my lower stomach was on her lap. My side rubbed against the leather corset she was wearing, and I could feel the grid pattern in her stockings.  
  
It had taken a long time for Lisa to be ready to do this sort of thing with me, both for her to get a better handle on her power, and accept all my nasty little secrets. It had taken just as long for me to accept her, to really trust her. But the feeling of security I had when she was on top of me, knowing that even though I couldn’t fight back, she would still love me and take care of me? That made those eight long months’ worth it. As Lisa’s hand caressed my bottom, I focused on what she was saying.  
  
“Now then, you’ve been a bad girl. I’m going to have to discipline you.” _Smack!_ Her palm came down on my right cheek. “That was for still wearing your underwear when I got back from the shower.” _Smack!_ My left cheek that time. “And that was for wearing such a naughty dress at dinner.” _Smack!_ “And that was for, let’s see, putting your elbows on the table while eating.” After half a dozen or so more, Lisa couldn’t be bothered to think of any more imaginary transgressions, and stopped. My ass was tingling, but I made sure not to even squeak once.  
  
Lisa picked up a bottle of lotion from the collection of toys and equipment, and started rubbing some onto my rear. It didn’t really hurt, but the soft touch was still welcome. She worked her hand lower, lightly brushing against my folds.  
  
“What’s this? Are you wet, you naughty girl? Did you get excited over being punished for being bad? Well, let’s see if we can’t get those nasty thoughts out of your head.” Lisa’s words would have been more intimidating if I couldn’t hear the smile in them. Still, I recognized my cue.  
  
“Oh please, Mistress. I’ll be good, I promise.” Like her, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling through my blush.  
  
“Did I say you could talk?” Sighing, she stood up, letting me slide off onto her covers. She picked up a ball gag, a birthday gift for her from Aisha, and turned towards me. “Young missy, if you won’t stay quiet on your own, I’ll have to give you some assistance.” Kneeling by my head, she quickly got the bright red ball part in, and secured the straps around the back of my head. We had both shared a laugh when we got it over the gag being used on me, when Lisa was the one who couldn’t shut up.  
  
Lisa then cuffed my arms and legs to the bed posts with some black leather restraints, pausing to run a hand through my hair. Sitting back, she admired her handiwork. My legs were spread, showing off my pussy, with a thin line of hair pointing down towards it. My nipples were poking above my barely-there breasts. Moving her eyes up my body, Lisa paused and smiled at me.  
  
“Even if you are a nasty girl, at least you have a good body to make up for it.” Leaning down, she started kissing my neck, while massaging my left breast with one hand, and circling my lower lips with her other, while rubbing her hips against my thigh. I moaned through the gag. It was so unfair, using her power to figure out where my weak spots where.  
  
After who knows how long, she had kissed, licked, and nipped all the weak spots in range of her mouth, had switched between my breasts two times, and had my pussy soaking. As she sat up, I noticed that there was a wet spot on my leg, and that her cheeks were so flushed I could barely see her freckles. Pausing to catch her breath, she reached down and picked up a pink, double-ended dildo. Raising herself to make sure I got a good view, she slowly slid her end into her vagina, smiling as I blushed.  
  
“Oh, is the naughty girl getting some nasty ideas? Well, you better be ready missy.” She grabbed the end of the toy that was sticking out, and guided it into me. I groaned around the gag, feeling the dildo stretching me, and filling me up. Lisa slowly lowered herself down, till our breasts were flattened against each other, though that was a lot more noticeable for her then for me. As she worked an arm between me and the mattress, she gently slid the fake cock out of me, until only the tip was left inside. Then she just as slowly slid it back in.  
  
Working her arm around to the back of my head, she undid the ball gag, but kissed me before I could say anything. I moaned into her mouth, the feeling from my hips too sublime to put into words. As she cradled my head, she slipped her tongue into my mouth, making certain I couldn’t say anything.  
  
As her hips started to pound into mine, driving the toy deep inside me every time, my own hips started to buck in return. My limbs strained at their bindings, while Lisa seemed intent on stealing the very air from my lungs. Finally, she broke the kiss, before throwing her head back and crying out. Her thrusts sped into a climax, driving me into my own. As I screamed out her name, she slumped back down on top of me, her hips slowly stopping, leaving the dildo halfway inside me.  
  
She reached down, and pulled the toy all the way out, leaving it to rest between our bellies. Sighing, she then wrapped her arms around me in a hug. As I moved some insects to grab the keys to the handcuffs, she nuzzled her face against my neck.  
  
“Well? Did you learn your lesson?” I smiled, and put my right arm against her back before answering.  
  
“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be good from now on.” Lisa hugged me tighter, and leaned up to kiss me on the lips. As I had the rest of my swarm tug the blankets over us, I snuggled closer to my girlfriend. I may  
already have a ton of work to do tomorrow, but for now, all I had to do was be with Lisa.  
  
As I drifted off to sleep, I could just hear Lisa mutter something.  
  
"I 've you, Taylor."


End file.
